Accidental Infatuation
by fanfictioner101
Summary: This story that I am going to tell you is in Draco and Hermione's point of view. They were enemies, but not for long. This happened during their sixth year up until they already have kids of their own. They used to hate each other, but the events turned and it developed into love. As the saying goes: There is a fine line between hate and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Draco's POV**

I woke up wondering how I ended up sleeping in the Slytherin common room when I should be in the head's common room. Blaise was in the shower and the others are in the Great Hall stuffing their mouths.

I spotted Blaise's spare set of robes and grabbed it just in time to see him walk out of the shower.

Today I have defense against the dark arts with the Ravenclaws. Those people are too smart for their own good. Nevertheless, I still got some points.

Next was transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. It's too easy to win against them. Not because they aren't smart but because they're too kind.

Last for the morning was double potions with the Gryffindors.

We were assigned with a partner to make the strongest love potion possible, Amortentia, and also another one that will show the drinker a vision of characteristics from the person he or she will end up with, also called soul mates.

Slughorn stood in front of the class, announcing the pairs, "One Slytherin and one Gryffindor in a pair." Everyone groaned.

"Okay, let's see...Harry my boy! You will be paired with Miss Parkinson here," and so on until, "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy will be your partner for today."

Everyone gasped. "What's wrong?" Slughorn asked, puzzled. "They hate each other. Their potion will be a mess, I assure you," Seamus said.

"Well, then they'll have to get used to it. I don't make exceptions for stuff like that."

I saw Granger sigh in frustration and walked towards me. "I want to get this done fast so don't fool around, Malfoy."

"I'll try, but can't promise you."

"And why is that?"

"It's because I'm a Malfoy."

"Such an intelligent answer," she rolled her eyes.

"Like I'm not."

"...Let's get started," she huffed.

When we were doing our potion, I saw Granger do her part. Every stir, pour, cut, drop, and grind was perfect. It could even surpass my skills.

Granger saw me staring and snapped, "Stop looking at me like that, Malfoy. Do your work."

I sighed loudly. She glared at me. Even if she is everything good in the world as people view her, she could sometimes be extremely bossy.

A few minutes later, Slughorn came by our table and examined our potions. He stared and sniffed at it until he was satisfied. "Perfect! Perfect! No one has yet to achieve perfect love potions in your grade in the whole history of Hogwarts in one sitting," he beamed.

"Put them in two vials and place them on my desk when you're done."

"...so, Malfoy," Granger started, "Which one would you keep?"

"Well, it's too obvious that you need it more than anyone else considering that you might need it someday, you decide," I winked.

Her face reddened and she whispered, "My life is not your business, Malfoy."

"...well, I can't choose. How about we split each in two?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say."

I watched her as she poured each potion in three vials. She stood up, grabbed one of each and strode to the front of the class to place it on Slughorn's table.

She came back and slipped one of each into her bag. I followed suits.

I cleaned up and walked out of the dungeons with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's ** POV**

Harry and I waited for Ron to finish his potions with his partner. Harry was usually as bad as Ron in potions but ever since he got the Half-Blood Prince's textbook with the Prince's own instructions, potions was a piece of cake.

Anyway, Ron joined us and said he was hungry so we went straight to the Great Hall to eat. I spotted Ginny's red hair in the crowd and joined her. We sat down at the table with Harry and I on either side of Ginny.

Ron sat down beside Harry and immediately piled up his plate. He ate his food messily. I on the other hand just drank a bit of pumpkin juice and ate two pieces of sandwiches.

I checked my schedule for the afternoon. I have herbology with the Hufflepuffs, double charms with the Ravenclaws, and history of magic with the Slytherins.

I have herbology with Ron so we waved to Harry and walked to the greenhouse.

**Later**

We all finished at the same time mainly because everyone in the class copied off my work, even the Slytherins. Well, Blaise was the only one who had the guts to ask for my work. When he finished copying he handed my work back and almost immediately after he went back to his seat, the Slytherins started copying his paper.

We put our papers on Prof. Binns's desk and walked out when the bell rang. We climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower to study for a while before dinner.

"Hey, Hermione, which potion did you get a while ago in potions?" Ron said suddenly.

"Oh, I got both, I couldn't choose. What about you?" I asked.

"I got Amortentia. Harry, what did you get?"

"Well, Parkinson wanted the Amortentia so I got the vision one."

"She probably wanted to use it on Malfoy," Ron snickered.

I started working on the essays that were given to me and also studied for the exams.

I dug through my bag to find my astronomy map of planets when I saw something shine inside. It, actually, they were the two love potions.

I really want to take in the vision potion, but what if I won't like what I'll know?

I studied both and my curiosity got the best of me so I downed the vision potion in one gulp.

At once, I felt my body warm up. My vision started to fade and silky, white blond hair. A few seconds later, it started to disappear and I saw icy gray eyes, I admit, they are gorgeous. The last vision was a green and silver stripped background, the trouble was, it looks suspiciously like a Slytherin tie.

I must be halucinating. The only guy I know with those characteristics is... Draco Malfoy. OH MY GOD! Does that mean I am going to marry him?! I almost fainted on that thought.

I have to tell someone about this. Obviously, Harry and Ron are not fit for it. They might ask me too many questions and my brain'll burst just to answer them. They might also accuse Malfoy and hurt him, not that I won't like it but, that's not an excuse to hurt someone when he didn't do anything.

The only person left is Ginny. I'll tell her later while eating dinner.

I finished up my remaining essays and packed up my things for tomorrow. I put the empty vial in my pocket.

Harry, Ron, and I walked to the Great Hall together. We sat on the same seat as in lunch.

For the past weeks, Ginny was always talking to Harry that I don't talk to her at all.

"Ginny!" I hissed to make her stop talking. She did and raised her eyebrow at me.

"I need your help."

"Alright, Mione, what is it?"

"Promise me you won't tell Harry and Ron."

"OK, your secret's safe with me."

"Good. So here is the thing," I looked around the hall nervously, "There is this potion that shows you who is your partner for life."

"Really? Who did you see?" Ginny asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Well that's the problem. I saw blond hair and gray eyes."

"Well, not many have those characteristics here."

"How do you even know that he studies here?"

"Um..." she stammered.

"Well, I think your right though, the last thing I saw was a green and silver stripped background."

Ginny gasped, "Is it Draco Malfoy?"

"I think, yes. This is bad, Ginny."

"Don't worry about that yet. Besides, he's not that bad."

"I hope your right, Ginny, I hope your right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco's POV**

Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and I finished eating dinner and went to the Slytherin common they were all in bed, I went back to the head's common room.

It was time for bed but I still need to review my notes for the test tomorrow so I was alone, Granger's already sleeping in her bedroom.

I was rummaging my bag for a piece of parchment and a quill when I felt something smooth. I took them out and saw they were the two love potions we made in class.

I'm not much of an expert in potions like Granger but I could at least tell which is which.

The Amortentia was not much of a use but the other one is. Hhmm...I wonder how my future wife would look like.

Before I knew what I was doing, I gulped down the potion.

Almost immediately, I felt warm all over. My vision faded and was replaced with that of a brown bushy hair. A few seconds later, the vision changed into pretty brown eyes. This made me froze over. Is this who I think it is? The final vision was a red and golden stripped background.

I started to panic. Seriously? Granger? I didn't know a single Gryffindor and Slytherin couple. We'd be the first in history. What am I going to do? I don't want to marry her. The trouble is potions don't lie.

After a while, I calmed down and said to myself over and over in my head, "It could be another person. It could be someone not Granger..."

If it really is her then I'll just look at the bright side. Granger's pretty, and very intelligent. She always works hard to get something done on time, or even earlier. Come to think of it, she's not that bad.

I dropped my things on the coffee table Granger and I share.

I was about to throw the glass vial away when I thought better of it and wash it instead.

On the corner of my eye, I saw something reflecting the light on Granger's study table. It was a vial similar to mine. She also must have drunk the potion.

I went to bed thinking of Granger and the potion.

**Later**

I woke up and saw I was alone, and what's more, in my bedroom at home.

I looked around and saw a tall figure looming near the bathroom door.

I groped around for my wand and when I finally got it, muttered, "Lumos."

It was a mannequin with dress robes the color of midnight.

I was bewildered. How was I transported here and what is the suit for?

The sun was rising and I went to the kitchen to find some food when I heard my parents talking in the living room.

"...we have been waiting for, Lucius."

"Yes, we worked hard to plan it and every guest is coming." What on earth are they talking about?

"...was not worth to be Draco's wife, but as time passed by, I learned to love her like a real daughter."

""Yes, she's quite agreeable. At first, I was angry at Draco's decision, but then she began to grow on me. I can say, Draco chose a good wife."

Walking back upstairs, I passed the guestroom and the door was opened by someone familiar.

"Draco."

It was Blaise. "What are you doing here, Blaise?"

"Draco, you should be getting ready, it's almost time."

"Almost time for what?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Draco, for your wedding, of course."

"My wedding? To whom?"

Blaise stared at me like I broke out of a mental hospital and said, "To Granger, of course."

"What?!"

"Yeah, her. Why do you act so surprised?"

A loud thud was heard and my head hurt. I looked around and saw that I was back at Hogwarts. I must have hit my head on the headboard. It turns out to be just a dream.

I couldn't stay here any longer so I got dressed and went to the Great Hall. I sat on my usual spot and waited for Blaise.

A few minutes later, he entered, caught my eye, and sat beside me.

"What's up?"

"You won't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

"Oh, sure, but promise not to tell anyone."

He srugged and said, "Alright, so what is it about?"

"Did you drink the potion yet?"

"You mean the vision potion? No, I haven't."

On the looks on his face, I know that he could tell that I'm worried.

"Well, I have, and you know who I saw? Well, think I saw."

"No, who is it?"

"Granger."

"Granger? You serious, mate?"

"Yes. I'm serious. Help me, what am I going to do?"

"Calm down, mate. You might have mistaken her for another person."

"But how do you explain the red and gold stripped pattern?"

He shrugged for a second time, "Some things are not meant to be explained."

"How philosophical of you," I snickered. Blaise scowled at me.

"Look."

I followed my gaze to where he was pointing to and saw Granger enter through the gigantic doors of the Great Hall.

"You're dead," he smirked, "Granger must have dreamt practically the same thing. You two are destined together."

I watched her with a hopeless feeling in the bottom of my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was 6:30 am.

The room I currently reside in is in the color of cream with hints of light brown.

There was a shelf of books and two large study tables.

Faint rays of sunlight seeped through the white gossamer curtains.

The sheets were dark brown and felt like silk.

Someone beside me stirred. I peeked at his face and gasped.

Draco Malfoy is in bed with me.

At the sound of my gasp, he opened his eyes and asked,"Why are you so surprised, Mione?"

I fumbled with my words,"How did I get here and why am I sleeping with you?"

"Aren't I your husband?"

"What?!"

"Don't you remember," he got a hurt expression on his face,"we got married yesterday."

"Tell me that this is just a dream."

"What do you mean, Mione? Don't you love me?"

"Well, I'm going out."

"Mione, wait!"

In a hurry to get out of bed, I stumbled and fell down. At first I really thought that I wasn't dreaming, but when I looked around again, I noticed that I was back in my room in Hogwarts.

"Ow," I murmured, rubbing my back.

The dream was stuck to my mind, I couldn't forget it. My heart told me it was something special but I can't pinpoint why.

I could never imagine marrying a guy who calls me a mudblood regularly.

I got out of bed and dragged myself into the bathroom Malfoy and I share. Good thing he gets up really early every morning or I might see him naked or something.

I took a 15 minute bath and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I was early and there were only a few people. I studied and ate my breakfast at the same time.

Since she's the only one who knows about the vision and I've got to tell someone about the dream, I think Ginny's a good choice.

I waited for her buy it wasen't a long wait. She came in as I was finishing the last bit of my food.

I immediately waved her over. She must have sensed my urgency because she didn't talk to Harry.

"Hey, Hermione."

"I got more stuff to tell you, Gin."

"What is it?"

"Last night, I had a dream. I was in a bedroom. Everything in it looks expensive. There were white gossamer curtains, large mahogany tables, brown silk sheets, and others."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"No! It's not," I said with horror.

"Why?" She shot me a look.

"There was someone sleeping beside me."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Mione," she started, " was it Malfoy?"

I just nodded.

"Gods, it's so obvious that he's the guy because he's rich and you MIGHT have seen him in your vision," Ginny said stressing the word 'might'.

"I knew you'll say that."

"Well," she said, averting her eyes to the Slytherin table, "I can see Malfoy's as tired as you are. I'm very sure he also dreamt of the both of you together."

"I'll ask him about it later," I said.

"Are you crazy? People will really think you are in love with him."

"No, Ginny, they won't. Besides, I'm just asking him."

"They will think it. When do you think people talk to their enemies? Only when they have no choice like assigned in a project together or when one is in love."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be asking him in the common room, anyway."

At the end of the day, I earned 70 points for Gryffindor, got the highest grade in the exam, and done all there is to be done.

I waited in the head common room for Draco so I can ask him the question.

I became sleepy as I waited, he must have gone to the Slytherin common room with his friends.

I was so sleepy that I couldn't keep my consciousness so I slept on the couch.

When I woke up, I felt someone putting a blanket over me.

I stirred and opened my eyes. Malfoy was standing near his door and staring at me.

"Malfoy?" I asked.

He just nodded and was about to enter his room when I stopped him.

"Wait, Malfoy! I have to ask you something."

He raised his eyebrows and for a minute, I could see he was puzzled. His smirk covered it up and then he said,"Wow, the Gryffindor know-it-all needs help, that's surprising."

I shook my head, "No, I don't need your help."

"Well, if you say so, what is it?"

"Have you drunk the vision potion?"

"Yeah, last night, why do you ask?"

"What did you see?"

Is it just my imagination or did Malfoy really blush?

"Well, I saw something unexpected, what about you?"

"Promise me that you will tell me who you saw."

"OK, I promise."

"Well, I'm not sure who it really is but the closest person is...you."

There was a thick silence when he answered,"You have to worry, I think I also saw you."

I gasped and he smirked," First time I saw the Gryffindor Princess surprised."

"Just ignore what I told you," he stated.

"Yeah, the same with you."

He nodded and walked to his room," Hope I won't dream of you again."

"You did? Well, I also dreamt of us together."

"This is bad...well, I'm sure I won't be sleeping tonight with all this confusion."


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco's POV**

I finished all my homework yesterday so I could enjoy my Hogsmead trip today. I walked down the steps to the Great Hall and ate my breakfast without the usual haste.

I went to the Slytherin common room and waited for Blaise to finish whatever he was doing.

At some point while waiting, Pansy suddenly appeared and asked me rather flirtatiously,"Draco, would you like to hang out with me on this trip?"

"No thanks," I shook my head rather annoyed,"I'm waiting for Blaise."

Pansy rolled her eyes. Right at that moment, Blaise walked in and Pansy spotted him.

"You!" she pointed at him," Blaise, how do you always manage to steal Draco from me?"

"Hm..?" he shot her a confused look but shrugged it off,"I guess everything's going to change from now on."

It was my turn to be puzzled. Pansy more like skipped out, thinking what Blaise said was her hanging out with me in the near future, but I knew better.

"What do you mean by your statement?" I asked him when no one was near enough to hear.

"Remember the thing about Granger?"

"So you mean I'm going to hang out with her more now?"

"Not necessarily," he said," just how your going to treat her."

"...she told me about her dream."

"Was it about what we guessed it was?"

"Yes, and she also told me that she saw me in the vision, well, think she saw."

"Wow...don't forget to invite me to your wedding Draco," Blaise teased.

"Shut it. Let's go, the carriages will leave without us."

It was pretty boring since we already visited Hogsmead Village a lot of times.

I bought sweets from Honeydukes using the money my parents sent me. Blaise did the same, only he bought different sweets.

Next, we entered the Quidditch store and bought a can of broomstick polisher.

On some other stores, I bought a quill worth 6 galleons, a stack of parchment, and some kind of high heeled shoes Mum asked me to buy, which I'm going to send to her later by owl. I bought the gifts I will be giving, too.

Lastly, we stopped by at the Three Broomsticks and I order a supply of butterbeer which I'm planning on hiding in my room, away from Granger's snooping eyes.

On the way back, Blaise had news to tell me.

"I overheard the headmaster's going to announce something later."

"What is it about?"

"I don't really know, maybe something for the holiday."

True enough, when I finished stashing my butterbeer supply in my closet and went down to the Great Hall, McGonnagall stood up from her chair and got everyone's attention.

"Students, before we have our dinner, I have something I would like to tell everyone."

She cleared her throat,"This year, instead of the usual feast for Christmas, Hogwarts will be holding something new.

For the 1st to 4th years, you will have a costume party, you can dress up as anything you want. At the end of the party, the person with the best costume wins a prize. This will be held on the Saturday the week after the next."

There were excited whispers among the Great Hall.

McGonnagall smiled and continued,"The 5th to 7th years, on the other hand, will be having a masquerade ball. Students are required to wear a mask at all times during the ball. At the end of the night, you and the person you are dancing with will unmask each other. You are required to wear dress won't need a date. This will happen the day after the party."

The whispering got louder.

"You are not required to come if you don't feel like it. On those two nights, food will be served in the common rooms for those of you who are not interested to come.

Everyone is allowed to go to Diagon Alley and buy the dress robes there next week Saturday and Sunday.

That is all I have to say. Please enjoy dinner."

Food appeared on the empty trays and soon, everyone was eating.

"A masquerade ball? I'm going as long as no one is gonna ambush me to go on a date with them, but I guess Dumbledore already fixed that," I told Blaise.

"All we have to get now at this point are the dress robes and masks."

"Let's meet up on Saturday so we could buy our clothes together."

"Sure,that sound good enough, but now, I have to eat, I'm starving."

We finished eating and parted ways. Blaise went to the Slytherin common room while I go to the heads' common room.

Granger was already there when I opened the portrait hall.

She was reading a book sitting on the couch and looked up when I entered.

"Hey, Malfoy," she said, looking back at her book.

I wasn't aware of what I was doing but something made me so I asked her,"Are you planning on going to the ball?"

She looked back up at me,"Actually, I'm planning on not going," she said.

I didn't know why but I felt a little disappointed.

"but Ginny forced me, so I'm going," she finished.

I felt happier when she said it. Did she really have that big effect on me?

"Glad to know," I told her.

I packed up my thing that I need for tomorrow and put my bag on my study table.

I changed my clothes into more comfortable ones for sleeping and crawled in bed, wrapping the sheets around my body.

Eventually, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

Today, Ginny and I are going shopping for the clothes we will wear during the ball. The ball is next week.

I'm not as excited as the other girls but Ginny is eagerly awaiting the day to arrive.

Every clothing store in Diagon Alley was filled with people buying their own items. The least crowded store we found was almost at the end of the street.

We entered the door under the sign that says "Violet's Boutique" on it.

Inside were tons of racks with dresses hanging on the metal bars. The dresses were sorted by their color.

Ginny and I approached the woman sitting on the counter , she looked up, smiled, and said, "Welcome, ladies, the name's Violet, how may I help you?"

"Oh, hi, we're here to buy our dresses for the upcoming ball that's gonna happen in school next Saturday," Ginny said.

"Do both of you go to Hogwarts?" Violet asked, peering at us closely.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

She shrugged and said, "Some customer came in and rambled about the ball in Hogwarts. The person said that she was in 7th year."

"Did she tell you her name?"

"No, but I remember she's in Gryffindor and has a twin."

"It must be Parvati," I told Ginny. She nodded.

"Who's Parvati?" Violet asked.

"She's our friend, and my roommate," Ginny replied.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

Violet smiled at her before turning to me, "And you must be Hermione Granger."

"Yup," I said, "That's me."

"What an honor to meet you," she said, shaking my hand.

"Um...thanks...?" I looked over at Ginny. Violet just laughed.

"Let's get back to business. By the color of your gowns, I could say it's an odd match."

"So, what color will look good on me?" Ginny asked.

"I suggest a pale lavender color for you," she said to Ginny. "As for you," she turned to me, "this is weird but I think emerald green will match you."

Ginny looked at me with shock, but I could feel she's also happy with what she got.

"Well,do you want to try on some dresses?"

"Sure,you go first, Gin."

"Alright, Hermione," she said excitedly.

We went to the purple section of the store, there were different shades, Ginny's dress was somewhere in the lighter shades.

"Pick a dress you like and try it on."

Ginny looked around and chose dress by dress. On the 5th try, I immediately knew it was the perfect one for her.

The top of the dress was light and looked almost white. Going down, it becomes darker, but still on the right shade of lavender. It was strapless, sequins making a pattern on the hem, and it has 3 layers.

"I like it!" She examined herself on the floor length mirror, "Don't you think, Mione?"

I nodded, "It matches quite well with you hair."

"I know," she giggled.

"It's your turn now, Hermione."

"OK," was all I said as we walked towards the green section of the store this time.

I picked dresses that were simple yet elegant. On the 3rd try, Ginny gasped when she saw me, "Wow, Mione, you really look good wearing that. I bet every boy will fall for you on that night," she winked.

I studied myself with the dress on. It really did look good.

My dress was the darkest shade of emerald green you could imagine of. It was, as I said, quite simple yet elegant. It was strapless.

I took of the dress and handed it to Violet.

She rang our purchases and put them in a bag each then handed them to us.

We said goodbye to her and headed back to Hogwarts. On the way, we met Harry and Ron.

"Over here, Harry, Ron," Ginny shouted.

"Hey, Mione, Ginny, what did you buy?" Harry asked.

"It's a secret," Ginny replied with a sly grin.

"We were hoping you could show us so we could recognize you at the ball."

"Oh, alright, we'll show you when we get to Hogwarts."

We went to Ginny's dorm room as soon as we arrived and took off the protection spell to let the boys in.

The door was locked and we showed them the dresses.

"Why is yours dark green, Mione?" Ron commented.

"Why, can't I buy anything green?" I shot back.

"Obviously not, that's the Slytherins' color," he sneered.

I huffed in frustration. Ginny saw this and snapped at Ron, "The war is over, Ron. Unless you still haven't moved on, we're not enemies with the Slytherins, anymore."

"But they are still horrible to us."

"That doesn't make them our enemies."

Ron finally ran out of things to say and glared at us.

"I like your dress, Mione, don't worry about the color," Harry said, trying to pacify the fight Ron made.

"Thanks, Harry. Don't worry, I won't take Ron's words to heart."

Harry grinned, "That's good, Mione."

"Oh, just because the war is over and all, that means the Slytherins are our buddies already?"

"RONALD WEASLEY" Ginny screamed, "get out of here before I could hex your head off!"

"You're threatening me?" Ron challenged.

"Or worse yet, I'll tell Mom and I'll make sure you get another howler that the whole school would hear."

Ron gulped and ran out of the room as we were putting our dresses back inside the bags.

"That was amazing, Gin," Harry beamed.

Ginny laughed, "Well, what could I say, everyone in the family is scared of Mom, even Fred and George."

"Thanks for defending me, Gin," I said.

"Don't worry, Mione. You didn't do anything wrong," Ginny reassured me.

"Thank you, too, Harry," I smiled at him.

"No problem," Harry smiled back, "Well, I better be going now, to calm Ron down."

"Ron's an idiot, he doesn't respect fashion," Ginny giggled just as Harry walked out.

"Can't he ever agree with us just even once?" I sighed loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco's POV**

Blaise and I went to Diagon Alley to buy our dress robes for the ball. We searched for a few minutes and found a shop called "Andrew's Coture." The store looks expensive.

We enter through the tall doors and saw that the store is small, but the room looks like it came directly out of a history book. The room looks like what Marie Antoinette wanted to live in.

There was a Barbados modern wicker sofa set in the color of ruby (picture on the side). On the corner was a cherry colored 100 series conference table. It was paired with a French script office chair.

We walked up to the table and the person sitting there stood up. "Good to meet you, I'm Andrew, by the way. Welcome to my shop."

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Draco, and this is Blaise."

He held out his hand and I shook it, Blaise followed suits.

"Please sit down," he said, pointing to the 3-piece sofa set.

We each took a seat and talked about what kind of clothes we need for the ball.

"I don't know much about designs but I want a black classical suit," I started.

"Sure, I know perfectly well what style suits you." Andrew scribbled on his fancy parchment.

"What about you, Blaise?" he asked.

"I would preffer a gray suit and it would look almost silver, say, it would shine in the light or something."

"OK, so let me get this straight, you," he said pointing to me,"would like your robes a bit classical, while you," he said turning to Blaise, " would like yours with a bit of flair."

"Yes, that's it for now."

I thanked Andrew and he led us to a room and got the required measurements to make our clothes.

When we were done, we paid 5 galleons each and Andrew thanked us, saying, "I'll send you the suits tomorrow morning through mail, try it on then send it back to me when it needs adjustments."

We said goodbye and went to another store. This time, it was a store for props. It's called "Prop Shop."

We went in and this time a million faces were staring at us, racks and racks of glasses, hats, scarves, and more lined the walls.

A lady aproached us and said, "Hello, I'm Daniella, glad you came to my store, how may I help you?"

"We are searching for masks we could use during our masquerade ball."

"I have a variety of them right here. What color would you like?"

"One siver mask and one green mask please."

"Sure, I know the perfect ones, please wait for a moment."

I nodded and Blaise leaned on the wall without the masks.

A while later, Daniella came back with the two masks we asked for, they look mysterious, they were perfect. We paid for them and went out of the shop.

"Well," Blaise laughed,"it was the fastest shopping I've ever done."

"Yeah," I agreed,"we just told them what we needed and they gave us the perfect products."

"We finished earlier than I thought we would."

I nodded,"Do you want to walk around or head back to Hogwarts?"

"Let's just walk around."

We walked around for a while until we saw Potter and Weasley exiting a clothing store with their purchases.

I nudged Blaise and pointed to them,"Do you think they know about Granger and me?"

He thought for a while and said,"Well, if you think hard enough, no they don't."

"Why do you think so?"

"We'll, Granger's scared to get into a fight with them and I'm pretty sure Weasley will go crazy."

"Hmm...do you think she told the Weaslette?"

"Yeah, It's hard to keep a secret like that."

I looked up to see them staring at us and I smirked for no reason. They got annoyed at the smirk and walked away.

We followed them back to the castle. We ate dinner and went to sleep early.

Next Day...

During breakfast, I got a package with a note attatched to it, Blaise also got one.

Here is what the note said:

Mr. Malfoy,

This package contains the dress robes you have ordered. Please try it out and see if it needs some adjustments. In case there is, just send it back to me with a note saying the problem.

with high regards,

Andrew Wayne

We finished eating and went back to my room. We tried on the dress robes and they fit perfectly.

I wrote a short thank you note to Andrew saying the suits fit perfectly.

Afterwards, we went to classes.

As usual, the professors in every subject gave us each an essay due in a week. Everything was hectic but at least I could look forward to quidditch practice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione's POV**

Today was the day of the ball. Ginny felt like she wanted to run around the school, as she told me.

The ball will start at around 6:00 after classes end. That way, everyone will have enough time to dress up and get ready.

After classes, Ginny went straight to the dormitory and grabbed all the stuff we need to get ready for the Christmas we headed to my room to dress up in private.

We did each other's hair. I wasn't really good at it so Ginny dressed herself up while helping me.

Her hair was let down and curled elegantly while mine was piled up in a bun with a few tendrils loose beside my face.

We applied the make-up and stepped into our dresses.

I looked at the mirror and marveled at myself. Ginny did a really good job with me. Even I couldn't recognize myself. Ginny looked equally as pretty.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's all thanks to you, Ginny."

"Don't mention it. I'm an expert at stuff like this. I'm a 'girly girl' as the muggles call people like me."

"Let's get going. I do not want to be late for the ball."

"Sure, remember to put on your mask."

We found Harry and Ron waiting for us outside the Great Hall. We went inside together.

A little while later, Professor McGonagall came onstage and made an announcement," Good evening, students. Welcome to the Christmas Ball for the 5th to 7th years. As you all know, the theme is masquerade. You are not supposed to know anyone in this room. Professor Flitwick here will cast a temporary memory charm on the Great Hall so no one will be recognized on the opposite gender."

I sighed. At least I could still recognize Ginny. I'll just have to be careful with whom I dance with.

Professor Flitwick immediately casted the charm and I lost sight of Harry and Ron, typically.

Ginny and I decided to get some punch on the refreshment table.

While sipping our drinks, I looked around the room. A particular person caught my eye. He looks both familiar and unfamiliar to me for some reason.

The person wore an all black suit with black dress shoes. He has a silver mask like Ginny's, only less feminine.

He was with a guy with a silver suit, black dress shoes, and green mask with silver linings.

They look like Slyhterins, but I'm not one to judge for I am a Gryffindor wearing the Slytherin colors.

Both of them were staring at me and Ginny while we stare back.

Finally, I saw the guy with the silver mask look beside him to the guy with the green mask.

They nodded at each other and walked towards us.

I felt Ginny go stiff beside me.

The man with the silver mask approached me and asked, "Care for a dance?"

He held out his hand to me.

I took it.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco's POV

I immediately looked around the hall when Professor Flitwick finished casting the charm.

I didn't recognize anyone except for Blaise, Potter, and Weasley. Weasley's red hair is like a symbol or something. Potter was beside, him so I'm sure it's him.

I was looking around for at least a single girl I know and I caught someone's eye.

From all the girls I've seen tonight so far, I could say she was the most beautiful one.

Her long brunette hair was styled in an elegant bun with a few strands framing her face.

Her emerald green dress was made of silk. It was simple, yet it made her look gorgeous, unlike Pansy who wore a light green dress with too much designs.

She wore a pair of 4-inch high heeled shoes which match her dress.

Her mask was the purest of white, like her. She looked like a Slytherin, and at the same time, innocent.

I wonder who she is. Who was behind the mask? Did I taunt her? Or maybe not?

I hope it was the first, but there was a voice at the back of my mind that told me it was the lather portion. I couldn't tell.

I snuck a look at Blaise and saw that he was staring in the same manner as I was at the girl beside her.

I turned to Blaise when he looked at me. We nodded at each other and that was all it took as we approached the girls.

I positioned my hand on her waist while she put hers on my shoulder.

Our hands connected and we started to dance to the music.

While dancing, I pulled her close to me. She readily followed without hesitation.

We danced and talked all night long only with each other.

I couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were the most beautiful pair I have ever seen. They were chocolate brown, and the oddest thing is they look familiar. I can't help but remember seeing it somewhere.

"Are you a Slytherin?" she suddenly asked me.

"Yeah, anyone could tell that."

"Obviously," she said, "you dress like one."

"What about you?" I ask her, "Are you?"

"No," she laughed, "I'm not, but I'm pretty sure I look like one."

"That's true." I continued," If your not in Slytherin, then which house are you in?"

"Well, you could just say the opposite of Slytherin."

"You mean Gryffindor?" She nodded.

"Your really brave, wearing the Slytherin colors I mean."

"Thanks."

We were resting on the chairs when she asked me,"Can we go out for a while? It's too noisy here and I can't here hear myself think."

"Sure, my lady, anything you wish will be my comand."

"Thanks," she said, blushing deep red. "You sound like a genie."

We both laughed and I offered her my arm.

She took it and we stepped out of the party and into the garden.

We walked for a while and found the perfect spot to sit down.

I didn't know if I could actually fall in love with a person I've just met, moreover I still haven't seen her face.

She was too hard to resist. She's kind, caring and gentle. I could't help but soften when I'm with her.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked her.

"It depends," she said, looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"Well, If you knew who I am and if you won't like me, you might do something to hurt my feelings."

"I promise that I'll never do anything bad."


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione's POV

"Can you tell me your name?" the guy sitting beside me asked.

I wasn't ready for that. I don't want to embarass myself. What if he doesn't like me?

"It depends," I finally replied.

"Why?" he asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Well, if you knew who I am and you don't like me, you might do something to hurt my feelings."

"I promise that I'll never do anything bad."

"I'm still not sure," I told him, sighing.

I really want to tell him who I really am but there was something holding me back.

He did something surprising. He grabbed both of my hands and held them tight.

"Please?" he said with a pleading look.

"OK," I finally agreed, "but I'll have to know your name, too."

"Sure," he said, looking happier, "let's take off our masks at the same time.

I nodded.

"One...," I clutched my mask.

"Two...," he held on to his.

"Three," we took the masks off in unison.

I gasped as I saw his face. His grey eyes widened.

It was Draco Malfoy. I didn't know he could be so kind, but then again, he didn't know who he was dealing with.

By the look on his face, he must be thinking the same thing.

He seemed so shocked that he can't even throw a single insult about me.

Seconds passed and he recovered saying, "You sure could clean up good, Granger."

I stood up, feeling upset, coming to the ball was such a waste of time.

"I better be going."

I turned around and headed towards the common room. My sight became blurry.

As I walked, I heard him shout,"Wait!"

I don't want him to catch up with me so I ran all the way to the common room.

Before I could turn the knob of the door to my room, I felt his warm hand encircling my wrist, which I didn't expect because of his pale skin.

"Let go of my hand," I told him, forgetting to use my manners.

"No, I have to tell you something."

I shook my hand but it didn't budge. He kept a tight grip, but not uncomfortable.

"I don't want to hear it," I hissed at him, still trying to escape.

"Please hear me out, just this once," he said, pleadingly.

"Oh, look, a Malfoy is pleading."

"I'm serious, please?"

"Never in my life," I said glaring at him.

There was a small pause and he said, softly, "Please, Hermione..."

That got my attention, whole of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco's POV

She stood up and walked down the hallway and up the stairs to our common room.

"Wait!" I shouted. I was about to talk when she stood up so I shouted.

She ran when she heard my voice. What choice do I have but to run after her?

In the common room, she grabbed the handle to her bedroom and was about to turn it when I grabbed her wrist just in time.

"Let go of my hand!" she snapped at me with tears on her angry eyes.

"No," I insisted,"I have to tell you something."

Still struggling, she hissed, "Well, I don't want to hear it."

"Please hear me out, just this once," I pleaded.

"Oh, look, a Malfoy is pleading," Hermione said, or rather mocked.

"I'm serious, please?"

"Never in my life," she spat. Clearly, she wasn't in the mood, but I didn't care. Hermione.

That's it, I know how to get her attention.

"Please, Hermione...?"

It really worked. She stopped struggling and stood still with a shocked look on her face.

I dropped her wrist and took hold of her shoulders. I led her to the couch. I let her sit down first then I sat down beside her.

I started to talk," I'll start this by saying I'm sorry for being mean to you the past 7 years. I didn't mean it when I called you a mudblood. My father wanted me to say it."

There was silence for a while and she looked at me saying, "I forgive you."

"Really?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes, really."

"But that was for over 7 years."

"Well, people change, and you apologized. I bet you don't do that often."

"Yeah, I don't. My pride is keeping me from saying it."

"Then what made you do it?"

"Ever since I knew we were going to end up with each other, I felt some kind of connection with you. And then, when I was looking around in the ball a while back, you were the first person that caught my eye. There was something about you that made me notice you."

"Really," she said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yes, really," I smiled, copying what she said earlier.

We both laughed. She looked at me with her gorgeous brown eyes and said," You know, your not so bad."

"Thanks, your not bad yourself, too."

"Thanks," she told me.

Hhhmmm...the first Saturday next month is a Hogsmeade day, I could ask her out, as a friend, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next month, just as friends, of course."

There was a pause as she searched my face for any emotions but found none. She thought about it for a while and finally agreed. "Sure," she smiled and for some reason blushed.

It was strange, but I kind of liked it. She looks really pretty when she blushes.

"Thanks," I said, "we better go to sleep now, otherwise you'll look like a troll."

"Yeah, sure."

We each walked to our bedroom doors and turned the knobs.

"Good night, Draco."

I froze mid-turn, my eyes wide. I recovered soon.

"Good night, Hermione."

She smiled at me and I smiled back, not my usual sneer, but smile.

I entered into my room and collapsed onto the bed not bothering to change my clothes. I soon fell asleep.

A few minutes later, I woke up, feeling uncomfortable so I got up and headed for the bathroom to change.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's POV

I lay on my queen sized bed, thinking about Draco. I'm sure he's already changed. I've seen him around the school sometimes. He no longer bullies anyone, even me.

I still remember his smile. It was the first time I saw it. I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to, which I don't.

It made my heart flutter, but only for a second because even if we're not enemies anymore,

I've just made peace with him for, like, only 20 minutes ago.

I lay on my bed, not bothering to change my dress into more comfortable clothes. After a while of thinking, it felt more uncomfortable so I decided to go and change.

I got a set of my pajamas and headed to the bathroom. I turned the knog but it won,t budge, that meant Draco must be washing in there or whatever he is doing.

I waited for a full 10 minutes and I tried the knob again. It opened.

I took a 5 minute bath and quickly changed into my pajamas while discarding the dress into the laundry basket that will magically clean it.

Walking to my bed, I lay down and blacked out almost instantly, but before I did, I had a sudden thought: That day was the start of our friendship.

That single thought made me smile.

2 years later

After the graduation ball, which I went with Draco, and we all left, all of my friends had lost contact with me, except for Harry who visited the hospital during his stay in this part of

England. I left my old home and moved to the other side of the country.

I got a job as a Healer and got hired in a St. Mungo's branch near my flat.

Right now, I am stting on the couch with the phone resting beside my ear.

"Hello?" I said through the phone, "How may I help you, I'm Hermione."

There was a pause and I heard a voice I recognized two years ago, "Thank Merlin! I don't know how to use this thing. Hermione, is that really you?"

"Ginny?"

"Yep, that's right, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Gin. How did you get my number?"

"Well, I heard that Harry met you in St. Mungo's and asked for your number."

"That's good," I said, nodding, even if she can't see me. "So why did you call?" I asked.

"I need you to do Fleur's friend a favor."

"Fleur's friend?"

"Yes, let me explain."

"Ok, go on."

"Well, Fleur's friend is going to get married next month and she needs bridesmiads."

"So you mean I'm going to be one of them?"

"That's right."

"Why can't she just ask her friends?"

"Most of them work out of the country, and by coincidence, the ones working in the country left for vacation."

"Oh, are you also going to be one?"

"Of course, I never miss a chance like that."

"Who are the others?"

"As far as I know, it's you, me, Fleur, and Luna."

"Ok, I'm in."

"Yay!" she exclaimed loudly, it made me a bit startled, "This is going to be fun!"

"Sure it is...I better go finish my chores. Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm at home. We have a telephone here. Dad is really interested in it, as usual," I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. I bet she must be rolling her eyes right now.

"Ginny, don't do that, he's your father!"

"Don't do what?"

"I could guess that you are rolling your eyes right now."

"How did you know?"

"It shows through your voice."

She giggled, "You always know everything, Hermione."

"Not really, well, bye, Ginny."

"Bye, Hermione."

I finished my chores with the help of magic. It was still early so I read a book. I finished two hours later. I went to the kitchen and ate my dinner. It was 7:00. I changed into my pajamas and slipped in my sleeping robes.

I didn't know much about the upcoming wedding so I decided to call Ginny and ask for the details. The only problem was I didn't have the Weasleys' number.

I called Harry and asked for it, then I called Ginny.

"Hello?" a male voice was heard through the phone.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley, it's me, Hermione."

"Hermione? Well, it has been such a long time."

"Yes, is Ginny there?"

"Oh, she's here, alright. Please wait, I'll go call her."

"Ok, thank you."

In the background, I heard him shout to Ginny, saying I called looking for her. A pause followed, then footsteps walking down the stairs were heard. Ginny picked up the phone.

"Hey, Hermione," she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Ginny, I called to know more about the wedding."

"Oh, well, want do you want to know?"

"Ok, so um, when's the wedding?"

"Fleur said it will be held on the third Sunday of March."

"Where will it be held?"

"They are still nor sure of the setting."

"What is the bride's name?"

"I think her name is Danica Beaumont, soon to be Zabini."

"Zabini? As in Blaise Zabini? Are the groom and him related in some way?"

"Sort of, Fleur said that she heard the groom is Blaise's cousin."

"Wow. Well, that's interesting."

"Yeah, imagine Blaise's face when he sees us in his cousin's wedding."

We both giggled, imagining his face of confusion and horror.

"Well, do you have anything more to ask?"

"Um... Not really. I'll call again if I have anymore questions."

"Well, I better go to sleep, you should, too, Hermione."

"Ok then, bye, Ginny."

"Good night, Hermione."

I put down the phone and went to bed, as Ginny said. I went to sleep feeling happy I heard from one of my friends again after 2 years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Draco's POV**

After the 2nd Wizard War, my father had a trial and was sent to Azkaban. My mother and I were freed from our charges. We didn't really want to do the horrible things we did, we were forced.

When my father was sent to Azkaban and there was no one to take care of our company, I took over. I worked hard, day and night, remembering the things my father taught me about doing business.

Life was hard, but gradually, it became easier.

I was sitting on the couch, enjoying my hot cup of coffee when I heard a distinct pecking noise outside the window.

As I peered across the room at the window, I could see a the shadow of a figure standing on the windowsill through the curtains.

I pushed the curtains to the side and saw an owl. It was a large owl that measures 15 inches tall. Its feathers were light brown and the eyes gray. I would recognize this owl anywhere. It was Amber, Blaise's owl.

I untied the letter from its leg while giving it some food. I sent it back to Blaise after it had finished eating.

I sat back down on the couch and opened the letter. I started reading it while sipping the hot liquid, filling myself with the wonderful aroma as I read.

Hi, Draco,

I sent this letter to you because I need your help, well, my cousin Matteo does, anyway. In a month's time, he is going to get married to the woman of his life. Every detail of the wedding was planned perfectly.

One day, well, night actually, his best man was drunk from too much firewiskey and wasn't himself. He got into a fight with three people and got some bones broken. He had to stay at the hospital for 5 months minimum and couldn't go to the wedding.

Matteo asigned me as the best man, but the problem now is my position will be empty. So will you do the honors of taking my place for his wedding?

Your best friend,  
>Blaise Zabini.<p>

Blaise and I haven't seen each other for a long time now. Of course, I am more than willing to help him, or his cousin, as he said in the letter.

I walked upstairs to my study and grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle. I wrote my letter to Blaise:

Hey, Blaise,

I have received the letter you sent. I would be happy to take your place in the wedding. It has been a long time since we have met, over two years, I suppose. It would be good if you can come to my flat and visit me. We've got a lot of things to catch up on. I would like to know more about the wedding.

Sincerely,Draco Malfoy.

I climbed another flight of stairs and turned right down the hall. I entered the room where the owls were kept and chose a gray-furred, green eyed owl named Bella.

I tied the message on her leg and said, "Blaise Zabini." It flew away, towards Blaise's direction.

I went back to the comforts of my chair, sipping the warm coffee. I looked around the room.

I have lived here ever since I graduated from Hogwarts. I moved out of the Malfoy Manor and in to a flat in Muggle Lindon near the station I went to since I was still eleven, which is here.

Now that I live in Muggle London, I don't think it was as bad as how ny father described it to be. It was just the same as the wizard world, only without magic. The people here are nice, except some think magic is just a myth.

Instead if magic, they use a source called electricity to make things move and work. It's quite impressive actually. I bought a muggle object myself. It's called a cellphone. Some people think I'm old because I haven't heard of one. I need it for my business to communicate with my collegues who also have one (or more).

On the two years I have stayed here so far, I've seen plenty of students walk in the station from my bedroom window.

I knew they were students because 1.) They have really large luggages, 2.) They always have with them either a cat, a toad, or an owl in a cage. and 3.) They keep their hands in their pockets where their wands are.

Some of them are accompanied by guardians. Some of them are in groups.

It brought back many memories when I was still in Hogwarts and was a student myself.

In first year, a troll was snuck in to Hogwarts during the Halloween feast by one of Voldemort's cronies.

In second year, some students, a cat, and a ghost was petrified, including Hermione.

In third year, I was puched in the face by Hermione, it was quite funny considering both of us are friends now.

In fourth year, I watched as Harry Potter won the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory was killed.

In fifth year, Umbridge came and taught (made us read) Defense Against the Dark Arts.

In sixth year, I was forced to kill Dumbledore but I didn't, I helped him escape instead and lied to the Dark Lord, weird thing he didn't suspect a single thing.

In seventh year, the final year that I attended in Hogwarts, the only good memory I got was the ball. I danced with Hermione all night long wearing a mask to hide my identity, not caring who would see us together. I enjoyed that time. After that, things went from romantic to dramatic when the masks were removed.

I remembered the night of the graduation, Hermione graduated with top honors, I was just second, but I was ok with that.

The only thing that mattered to me at that time was seeing her again. I remembered seeing Hermione for the last time. She was the one who made my whole year eventful. I was going to miss her. I can't help but develop feelings for her, no matter how hard I try to deny that feeling. I could still remember what happened.

~flashback~

"Congratulations, again to all the graduates for this year. I wish you good luck on your future careers. Good evening to all of you," Dumbledore finished his speech and also the ceremony. Everyone clapped their hands.

Some had tears streaking down their cheeks as it was the last day for them at Hogwarts, also because it tomorrow was the last day for the batch to be together.

Hermione was sitting beside me, dabbing her eyes with tissue. I slipped my hand into hers, "Come on, Hermione, don't cry."

She squeezed my hand tight, "I can't help it, Draco. I won't be seeing everyone that much anymore. I can't bear to leave Hogwarts, it has become my home."

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure wherever you will go, you might sometimes see any of us."

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered,"Most of all, though, I will be missing you the most," she said as more tears fell.

"I'll miss you, too, Hermione. I'm sure we will see each other in the future. I could feel it, our destinies will cross paths someday."

Without warning, she wrapped her arms around me tight, almost making me topple over the chairs. I can hear her sniff.

"I don't want to leave you."

I hugged her tight, not wanting to let go, as if that was the last thing I would do.

"Me neither, Hermione, me neither."

The next day, we all left, taking one last glance at the castle (school) that became our second home.

~end of flashback~

I sighed, thinking of that day. I sure wish I could meet Hermione again. My feelings for her still haven't changed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hermione's POV**

Today, we were going to Danica's house to have our dress fitting. The tailor was going to her house to have the needed measurements for our gowns to be adjusted from a French girl's size to an English girl's size..

When we arrived and met Danica, she greeted us warmly and invited us inside. The tailor Marina and the dresses were already inside so we started the fitting at once.

If there was one thing learned while being fitted, it was there was no difference between a French girl's and English girl's size. They fitted perfectly, the dresses.

After Marina left, we had tea time and cookies while talking about the upcoming wedding. The cookies were delicious, a homemade recipe from France by Danica's grandmother. They were the crunchy on the outside and chewy in the inside kind of chocolate chip buttered cookies.

We asked questions about the wedding and Danica answered them without hesitation.

As she talked, we could all see that she was really and crazily in love just by how she smiled unconsciously at the sound of the groom's name.

A while later, when Danica was talking about the flower arrangement, A question I forgot to ask Ginny and was curious about popped into my mind.

"Hey, Danica," I said in a curious voice as she looked at me, "do you know who were assigned to the position of the groomsmen?"

"Yeah, I know the names. Originally, the four were Luciano, Blaise, Angelo, and Vicente."

"What do you mean originally?" I asked quite confused. The other girls nodded in agreement, apparently looking interested.

"Well, Luciano went into a pub with his friends a few nights later. He had an overdose of firewiskey and wasn't feeling like himself. I don't know what happened after that because I wasn't quite listening when Matteo told me about it. Well, now Luciano is in St. Mungo's sporting a few broken bones."

"Oh, that's terrible. Who's filling in for his position now?"

"Blaise Zabini, Matteo's cousin, since he doesn't have any brother."

"Oh, we know him, alright, he went to school with us in Hogwarts, best friends with the famous Draco Malfoy,' Ginny told Danica.

"Wow," Danica said, blinking," I didn't know you were friends with him and Draco Malfoy."

"We're not," Ginny replied, then she pointed at me, "but Hermione here was friends with them and a good friend to Draco Malfoy."

"Good friends?" Danica raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, as in really close." I glared at Ginny and she stopped talking.

"Well, that's just amazing," Danica said.

"Yeah, I was good friends with Draco," I said to Danica," but I haven't had any contact with them ever since we graduated from Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's alright, I'm sure you'll meet each other someday."

That sentence reminded me of the night of graduation when I last saw Draco and he said almost the same words but the same meaning. I became a bit happier when we called on a truce. I miss him so much. I'd give anything to meet him again and just anywhere and anytime.

"So basically," Danica said as I continued listening to the conversation, "the groomsmen are Blaise, Angelo, Vicente, and a mystery guy."

"Is there going to be someone in that position?"

"Yes, I assigned Blaise to find the person."

I did a bit of thinking and finally said, "So basically, Blaise will be the best man and the guy he will get will be filling his position."

Danica smiled, impressed, "That's right, now I know why they call you the Brightest Witch of Her Age."

I blushed at her praise.

We asked more questions and talked more. Another question popped up in my mind.

"What's the arrangement when we walk down the aisle?" I asked.

"Well...," Danica stopped for a while, thinking, "Matteo will go first, followed by Blaise, and...oh, you're gonna be paired up with the mystery guy," she said to me then continued," then Ginny and Angelo, then lastly, Luna and Vicente."

We talked until the cookies and tea were all gone. We went home an hour later.

We were each given a copy of the wedding invitation to take home. Luciano's name was crossed from the list of secondary sponsors.

After she crossed out the name and handed the invitation to us, We helped her call every single person she invited and told them Luciano wasn't going to be the best man anymore.

We didn't know why we still have to do it because the guests will be finding out at the wedding anyway, but Danica said that the people might accuse her and Matteo on giving them false information.

So I went home feeling very tired, but at least not as tired as when we had to go find and destroy the Horcruxes.

Even if I felt tired, I can't help but wonder who will replace Blaise on his position. I'm sure the guy is going to be Blaise's friend, scratch that, best friend. There's a chance he's going to be Draco, and I'm going to see him again, but he could also be Theodore Nott, that's also ok with me.

It was still early as I finished changing into my cotton pajamas. I decided to read a book.

I walked to the bookshelf and considered my choice, _Hogwarts, a History._

I got into bed and sterted reading it for, like, a millionth time, to me, it never grows old, I could practically be a talking edition of it, seeing as I memorized every line.

I really miss Hogwarts. I'd love to go back.

I also miss Draco, I'd love to meet him again.


End file.
